


Don't know how

by Redstoner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I have not watched past season 5 tbh, Psychological Torture, Torture, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: Might continue, might not, idk
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

There's a few things he can notice when he wakes up. The first being how silent it is, the second being how empty the room is. He huffs, looking around to see something, _anything_. He can't move his arms and his fire isn't working. Something shifts behind him and his heart sinks as he realizes he isn't alone. It's silent again. 

There's a hand on the back of his neck and he tries to move so it isn't there, but the person's grip tightens, holding him in place. The hand is warm, a sharp contrast from how cold the room feels. He wants to lean back, accept the warmth, but he has to get out of there. He tenses slightly when the hand leaves, before someone comes into view. It's too dark to make out specific features. He can tell they're much taller than him. 

He tries to lean back when their hand moves to cup his face, but they're faster, pulling at his hair instead.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" They ask, tugging his hair so he has to lean closer. 

"What do you want?" He grits out, trying not to seem afraid. "Because if it's information-"

They let go of his hair, stepping back, "if I wanted information, you wouldn't be here." 

He doesn't have time to question it, they're already walking away. There's a soft click behind him and it's quiet again. He wants to move, to try and break out of the chains, but he isn't sure if they've left or not. He bites his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling and waiting to hear footsteps. They could do whatever they want to him. He isn't paying attention. His ears are ringing and he just wants to leave. 

He isn't sure how long he's been there before his eyes feel heavy and as much as he tries to fight it, he falls asleep eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue, might not, idk


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes up, there's a bright light that makes him squeeze his eyes shut. 

"Finally awake?" He looks over to see a man sitting in a chair across from him. 

He can see now. Eyes adjusting to the light. The part of the room he can see is empty, save for the man across from him. 

"I thought you didn't want information." 

"I don't," the man grins, leaning forward, "I want to see you suffer." 

The man's grin widens at how Kai's eyes widen slightly, the gravity of the situation dawning on him. The man stands suddenly, chair forgotten, and goes somewhere behind Kai. He tenses, realizing he has no way of knowing what the man is doing. It's quiet again and his heart is racing, this man could do anything. 

There are hands on his shoulders and he jerks forward, trying to get out of the uncomfortable touch. The persons hold tightens slightly and they pull his shoulders until his back hits the chair. 

"Are you _afraid_?" It's a harsh whisper spoken too closer for comfort. "I haven't even started." 

They step in front of him, one hand still on his shoulder. They lean down, using their other hand to force him to look up at them. Their grin is cold and harsh, unlike when his sister and team mates smile. The man steps back, sitting back down. 

"I think these need some readjustments," he gestures to the restraints, "don't try anything."

The second the chain on his arm is moved he tries to swing at the man, who only catches his wrist and moves it back to the arm of the chair. He puts it so the inside of his arm is facing the ceiling and clicks the small band back into place over his wrist, then repeats with the other arm. The man grins, sitting on the chair across from him and leaning forward, resting a hand on his leg. 

"I tried to warn you," he hasn't stopped smiling. 

Kai flinches when cold metal is pressed to his arm, shutting his eyes. The man is putting the knife flat on the skin of his arm. He opens his eyes slightly, waiting for when the man starts. The man looks up to meet his eyes and his grin fades, he places the knife to the side and stands. 

His hands move to cup Kai's face and he wipes a tear away with his thumb. Kai hadn't realized he was crying. He leans into the touch, thinking about how alone he felt on the first night. 

God he was so _weak_. 

The man moves to rest his head against Kai's, letting his eyes slip shut, "I can't let you go unpunished." He speaks softly and looks up at Kai through tears that have yet to fall. 

Kai breaks, apologizing immediately, begging him not to. 

The man tells him to look away and he obeys, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side. He screams when the knife goes into his arm and he screams when the grip on his wrist tightens. He sobs when liquid is poured on the cuts. He shakes his head, begging the man to let him go, trying to pull away. The chains stop him and he can't bring himself to open his eyes. The man continues, pressing his arms against the chair to still them. 

When he's too tired to continue, he opens his eyes, struggling to see through tears. There are bandages, blood seeping through from when he had first started moving. He lets his head fall, shutting his eyes again. He isn't sure when he fell asleep.


End file.
